


sakanasabi

by myeonkais



Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, lol that tag exists pala
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: Kung hindi lang siya d̶u̶w̶a̶g̶ lasing, inamin na niya ang katotohanang matagal na niyang kinikimkim.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	sakanasabi

“Alam mo kaunti na lang maniniwala na akong sinasadya mo ‘to."

“Ang alin?” inosenteng tanong ni Chanyeol kahit halos maiyak na siya sa sakit ng ulo niya. Tanginang hangover yan.

Baekhyun glares at him. “Lagi na lang, Chanyeol Park! This is what, the fourth time already? Ba’t ba dito kayo nag-iinom ng barkada mo kapag may inuuwi ako?”

“H-huh? Di ko naman sinasadya ah. Birthday nga kasi ni Sehun kahapon tapos bawal uminom sa dorm nila. Nagsorry naman ako kagabi ah,” Chanyeol grumbles, burying his face in Baekhyun’s pillow. Shit, nadumihan niya ang hypoallergenic pillowcase ng roommate niya. No wonder mainit ang ulo nito ngayong umaga.

“Yes, you did.” Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Baekhyun.

Nabalot ng nakakabinging katahimikan ang maliit nilang kwarto. Sa labas naman ay rinig ni Chanyeol ang mga bisita niyang nagkakagulo at naghahanda nang umalis. A feeling of savage satisfaction coursed through him. Wala sa mga tao sa labas ang lalaki ni Baekhyun kagabi, na umalis din ito kaagad nang biglang pumasok si Chanyeol kasama ang mga kabarkada habang nagmo-momol sila ni Baekhyun sa sala.

Baekhyun was so mad at him last night to the point na nagkulong lang ito sa kwarto nila buong magdamag.

The guy wasn’t good enough for Chanyeol’s roommate anyway. None of the people Baekhyun brought to his bed were.

“Ano, may sasabihin ka ba?” Baekhyun asks, as if nabasa niya ang nasa isip ni Chanyeol.

Kung hindi lang siya d̶u̶w̶a̶g̶ lasing, inamin na niya ang katotohanang matagall na niyang kinikimkim.

_“I hate it when you bring guys home.”_

_“None of them are good enough for you.”_

_“You’re more than just a roommate to me.”_

_“Mahal na mahal kita kahit nagmumukha na akong tanga, Baekhyun Byun.”_

Pero iba ang sinabi niya. (Lagi naman.) “Wag ka na magluto ng almusal. Sayang lang baka isuka ko lang.”

Baekhyun’s silent in the way he always is when he’s not just angry, but also so upset that he doesn’t trust himself to speak. Chanyeol hears him stand, senses him searching for his own words. 

“Papasok na ako,” is what he settles on, his tone icy. “Linisin mo yang kalat niyo. Dapat wala na yan pag-uwi ko mamaya.” 

Hinintay muna ni Chanyeol na tuluyang makaalis si Baekhyun bago niya pagsasampalin ang sarili sa kagaguhang ginawa niya. Bakit ba mas matangkad pa ang pride niya kesa sa kanya pag si Baekhyun na ang usapan? Bakit ba hindi niya masabi na nag-aalala siya? Bakit ba nagpapaka-asshole siya kung gusto niyang maging masaya si Baekhyun? Talaga bang kaya niyang balewalain, sirain ang pagkakaibigan nila para lang hindi niya harapin ang nararamdaman niya kay Baekhyun?

Fighting the urge to vomit, Chanyeol inhales deeply. Baekhyun’s pillow smells of him and his fruity shampoo. The familiar scent calms him down and Chanyeol hates himself for that too. He hates Baekhyun for making him feel this way and he hates himself for falling so hard for somebody he’ll never be able to confess his love for. Suddenly everything is too overwhelming for him that he spills the contents of his stomach all over Baekhyun’s bed.

_Tangina mo talaga, Chanyeol Park. Wala ka nang ginawang tama._

Paglabas niya ng kwarto, tumambad sa kanya ang kalat niya at ng mga kasama kagabi. Their apartment was thrashed, and God only knows kung anong kalokohan ang ginawa niya para lang alisin sa isip niya na may kahalikang ibang lalaki si Baekhyun sa sala nila. Isang palaisipan kay Chanyeol kung paano natitiis ni Baekhyun ang kagaguhan _at_ katangahan niya sa loob ng tatlong taon.

At sana kaya pa siyang tiniisin nito hanggang sa tumapang na ang loob niya.

Sana.

**Author's Note:**

> tignan natin if may potential na maging multi-chaptered ito hahaha
> 
> twitter: @myeonkais


End file.
